Twilight Songs
by Edwardzrule
Summary: ***UPDATE*** I now have songs for just about every book! ...and pre-twilight too! i REALLY hope you enjoy them! btw, these are stories about songs that fit REALLY well for these books!
1. All of me

**I do not own Twilight, new moon, or eclipse… nor My immortal which is owned by evanescence. )**

I was laying in Edwards arms. He held me close and lightly kissed my hair. We were sitting together silently on the couch in my living room, watching a pointless TV show that neither of us were watching. I still couldn't quite believe that Edward was her beside me. He had been back for two months, but the shock of having him gone still hadn't disappeared.

I snuggled closer to him and heard him inhale deeply. I followed his example and breathed in his unbelievably wonderful scent. Edward gave a small laugh, and though I tried to make him stop, took his arm away from my body.

He reached over and grabbed a small rectangular remote for my radio. He pushed 'on' and I heard the soft murmur of voices announcing the next song.

"And now, My Immortal, by evanescense…" and then the soft lullaby of music began

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Tears began to seep down my cheeks and I buried my face in Edwards chest. I heard a small gasping noise and felt Edward's arms come around me. Comforting me. I could feel Edward's body trembling around mine and knew that if he was able to cry, he would be.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

By this point, tears were streaming down my face in torrents. "Why… why… why did you have to leave?" I whispered softly.

Edward took a shuddering breath and replied, "I don't know… I don't know." His voice faded away and we sat together, listening to the final chords of the song. "I love you so much." He finished.

I nodded mutely and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him softly and finally spoke in a sad voice, "You still have all of me."


	2. Learning to Breathe

**I don't own Switchfoot or their song, nor do i own any of stephenie meyer's characters.**

I was sitting in Jacob's car, waiting for him to come back out from the house where he had gone to get something. I was getting kind of bore when I noticed the radio that he had installed in the Rabbit. _Music can't…shouldn't hurt me anymore. Let me try one song… _Deep down I knew that it could turn out horrible, but I couldn't resist. I hadn't listened to music in such a long time.

I flipped the switch and heard the crackly radio come roaring to life. "And know! Jason in Arizona wished to have this song played to thank his newest friend for helping his back up… Switchfoot's Learning to Breathe! "

_Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your risin' sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new  
So this is a way, that I say I need You  
This is a way  
This is a way_

I had mixed feelings. First I thought of Jacob, my own rising sun… but then my thoughts turned to Edward. I heart broke, my chest ripped open, and I could barely hold myself together. I tried to reach out and stop the song, but was afraid if my arms left my side, I would finally pull apart… so I held on for dear life.

_That I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

Once again, my thoughts turned to Jaacob and my smiled gave a small fight for dominance. … and then the next part of the song came on. Just before my hand started to move.

_Hello, good morning, how You been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

My breathing became shallow and fast. My chest pulled apart and my eyes bulged. I finally remembered why I never listened to music anymore. It literally tore me to pieces.

_I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
These abundant skies  
Yeah, abundant skies, yeah_

_This is a way that I say I need You  
This is a way that I say I love You  
This is a way that I say I'm Yours  
This is a way  
This is a way_

_There's only one person I want to love… could love… My body ripped itself to pieces…_

_That I'm learning to breathe  
I'm learning to crawl  
(Learning to breathe)  
I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall  
I'm living again, awake and alive  
(Living again, awake and alive)  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
(I'm dyin')  
Yes I'm dying to breathe in  
(I'm dyin')  
These abundant skies  
These abundant skies, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm learning to breathe  
I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies  
Hello, good morning, how You do?  
How You do?  
How You do?  
(I'm dyin')_

Jacob's arm stuck itself through the window and turned off the radio much too late. Jake looked at me with his dark eyes, a pity to passionate for me to look at.

I tore my eyes away and looked down ashamed. To my horror, I saw countless tears splashing against my hand. "I… I thought I could take it." Jacob just shook his head and slipped into the car.

"Bella… forget him. Be able to listen to a simple song in peace, instead of tearing yourself up. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to me…" His voice was strained. "I'll take you home now."

I nodded, still not trusting myself to speak. And the road disappeared behind us as I wished Edward sometimes could.


	3. Edward's Song

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned the twilight characters... but, alas, i do not. so bleh.**

_This is set after Eclipse... its one of my favorite songs! (you have to listen to the music though.. it is SO cool!)_

**Edward's Song**

Bella and I were sitting in the car, listening to the radio, on the way home from a wedding shopping trip in Seattle. We had been sitting in silence for some time, just holding hands when Bella suddenly blurted out, "Edward…" She looked at me with her deep brown eyes and smiled sheepishly. She quickly looked down as I saw the bright blush finding its way into her cheeks and I felt the familiar rush of venom in my mouth.

I ignored it and smiled back at her, looking away from the road. I leaned forward and kissed her nose. I could tell she wanted to say something, but she wasn't talking. "Bella? Is there something you want to say?"

"No… not really" I could tell that she did want to say it. Her heart beat erratically but she ignored my prying eyes.

I turned towards the road once more and we sat in silence once again. But after only a few minutes, the talking on the radio ended and a song started.

"I wanna know… What you're thinking…"

I looked at the radio with astonishment. What kind of song comes on with _that_ perfect of timing? I was still staring as the song continued…

There are some things you can't hide.  
I wanna know  
What you're feeling.  
Tell me what's on you mind.

Here i am in silence,  
Looking round without a clue.  
I find myself along again.  
All alone with you.  
I can see behind your eyes,  
The things that I don't know.  
If you hide away from me,  
How can our love grow?

I wanna know  
What you're thinking.  
There are some things you can't hide.  
I wanna know  
What you're feeling.  
Tell me what's on your mind.

I know I could break you down,  
But what good would it do?  
I could surely never know  
That what you say is true.  
Here i am in silence,  
It's a game i have to play.  
You and i in silence.  
With nothing else to say.

I wanna know  
What you're thinking.  
There are some things you can't hide.  
I wanna know  
What you're feeling.  
Tell me what's on your mind.

I wanna know  
What you're thinking.  
There are some things you can't hide.  
I wanna know  
What you're feeling.  
Tell me what's on your mind.

I wanna know  
What you're thinking.  
There are some things you can't hide.  
I wanna know  
What you're feeling.  
Tell me what's on your mind

At this point, Bella and I were just staring at each other. "Bella... This describes almost perfectly the way I felt the first time I met you in the cafeteria that day in January… "

Bella looked stunned for a moment and then blurted out, "Edward! I'm so worried! August is coming up so soon! What about Charlie, and Renee… and Jake…" She ended in a whisper.

I stroked her hair carefully and whispered soothingly, "Isabella. It's going to be fine. You still have a few years to say good-bye. We _will_ find a way to tell them good-bye. It will be fine."

Bella took a shuddering breath and then looked at me. "I love you so much…" She reached over, giving me a loving hug. I kissed the top of her head and then whispered so low that Bella couldn't hear, "I need that song…"

**review review review! please! I would write more if i had more reviews! i have now opened my reviews to anonymous too... so EVERYONE review! yay!**


	4. Broken

**You know the drill menothing Stephenie Meyer everything. Except Kelly Clarkson's song **_**Behind these hazel eyes**_** which is obviously owned by her!**

I couldn't believe Charlie could call me over here. Could let Bella get like this. Honestly! In all sixteen years she was with me, she had never been like this. This… come thing. I had seen her earlier when she was sleeping, and I barely recognized her. She was so overcome with grief…

Charlie was gone at the moment and he had left me in charge of Bella and the house. There really was nothing to do in Forks, so I cleaned. Even the most menial tasks gave you something to do. So I picked up.

Suddenly I heard Bella moaning, "He's gone… gone… _gon_e" I sprinted up the stairs, slamming the door open.

"Bella? Bella! Are you all right?" She was sitting on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest.

"Gone… gone… gone… gone…" She kept on repeating it over and over, making into some kind of chant. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her body.

"How could someone do something this horrible?" I shook my head and stood up. "I'm going to call Charlie, ok honey?" She looked up at Charlie's name, but kept on chanting.

"Gone… gone……"

I left the room, walking slowly down the stairs. When I arrived in the kitchen, I noticed the radio on the table for the first time and ran to my bag. I had a couple of CDs I had packed and I grabbed my Kelly Clarkson.

I threw it in the Player and turned it up just loud enough so that Bella would be able to hear it. Anyways… music could only help! I got through a few songs on it, and then my favorite song in the world started played, _behind these Hazel Eyes._ The lyrics struck out at me, one by one…

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on 

I heard Charlie pull up, and as he got out of the car, he started running! Honestly, I couldn't remember the last time he had run. It must be important.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore... 

He reached the door and threw it open, causing the radio to pause for a moment. His eyes were wild and he shouted at me as he continued running up the stairs, "TURN IT OFF!"

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes 

I realized what was happening and quickly turned off the music and ran upstairs, but the last verse continued in my head… But I realized that it wasn't in my head. Bella was softly singing it, her voice cracking.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I looked at my daughter, broken, on the bed. She was curled up, arms around her legs… like she was holding herself together. She looked like she was in so much despair, that I started crying myself. I buried my head in Charlie's shoulder a sobbed,

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I had no idea…"


	5. In My Way

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this song (its by 3 days grace… called just like you) neither twilight which is by Stephenie Meyer…. Oh yeah. This is going to be the first chapter of a new story I'm doing about Edward's rebellious period. :D**_

_NOTE! I__ KNOW__ that this song was not made in the 1930's! it just fits! Thanks, hope you enjoy!_

**In My Way**

I was sitting at my desk, reading the recent medical journals. So much had changed in two-hundred years! I remember when we only had herbs for healing! Nowadays things were so much more advanced. The world was changing and my family had to change with it.

I gave a deep sigh. Edward had become more resigned and withdrawn in the past year or so since Esme had joined the family. He had rarely opened up before, but now he barely spoke. I didn't know what was wrong. I had a feeling he was holding something to himself, but, of course, without his power, I had no idea what it was.

I heard a slight noise in the doorway and glanced up. Edward was standing stock still in the doorway. "Carlisle." He said… without so much as a hint of a smile. _Why are you here? Need to tell me anything? _

Edward laughed a short, hard laugh. "Sure Carlisle. I've come to 'tell' you something. I've come to tell you that I'm tired of it."

_What are you talking about? Tired of what?_

Edward glanced towards Esme's room, and then back to me. "You see Carlisle. I think you need to understand some things…" I waited patiently, my thoughts in turmoil. "Carlisle. I'm done with this. Done with _you_."

_Oh no…_

"Oh yes. I'm done with this pathetic way of living. You're just holding me back. I'm done with it." _Why Edward? Why?_

"Do you want to know why? I'm ready for my full potential. You have always been weak. I will be strong. Don't try to stop me. There is no way you can." I looked at him, mouth agape… I didn't make a sound. Even my thoughts had stopped.

Once again, he barked out a laugh. "Here Carlisle. This should explain it all." He threw a CD at me and then shot out of the house. I quickly glanced out the window and could see him speeding away.

I was in shock. I could move. It had all happened so fast. I stared at the CD on my desk where it had skidded to a stop. Moving as if in a dream… a dream that I hadn't had in over 250 years… I fingered the CD and put it in the Player. Only one song was on it. I pressed play.

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

I stared at Esme, who had stepped into the room half-way through the song. I gaped at the still spinning CD, and then back to Esme. She had her hand over her mouth.

I put my head in my hands and whispered, so low that only a vampire could hear it, "He's gone… I can't believe it… He's gone…"

I heard the wail of pain from Esme, great enough to shake the walls of the house as she sped out of the house in pursuit of Edward… long gone…

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! This one is kind of confusing... and short. But I was listening to it in the car and it fit REALLY well! I hope you like it!_


End file.
